Let's Do That Agian
by Pandoras Box1
Summary: Ashleigh Rogers, code name Rewind has the ablity to play back time like the rewind button on the VCR. She comes to the institute and helps a certain sunglass wearing mutant find that sometimes what you have been looking for is right in front of you.
1. Welcoming The Newest Recruit

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, but I own Sprite and I created Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh, even though I based the powers off of a mutant from an X-Men Novel. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation of a language), and Telepathic Speaking.-----  
  
~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh ~**~  
  
Let's Do That Again  
  
Chapter One: Welcoming The Newest Recruit  
  
"Everyone I would like you to welcome our newest recruit Ashleigh Rogers." Professor Xavier told the members of the mansion who all sat or stood in the conference room. "Her mutant ability enables her to playback time like the rewind button on a VCR." The residents nodded in understanding. The girl before them was extremely good looking. He jet black hair in dozens of small braids bulled back into a pony tail. She had the skin the color of chocolate and her eyes were a lovely brown color. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a burgundy halter top with a see through white sweater over it. The girl's eyes were downcast to the floor looking at her leather boots. She felt uncomfortable with all the eyes she felt staring at her. ^^I wish I could fast forward through this moment.^^ she thought. She just wanted to get to her room and start unpacking, that at least would give her something to do.  
  
After everyone introduced themselves, Ashleigh found herself being lead up a huge staircase by three girls. One with blazing red hair and green eyes that wore a lavender three quarter length shirt and kaki cargo pants, another with short brown hair with white streaks in front and emerald eyes that had on black pants with a ripped knee, a black tank top covered with a dark purple sweater, and black gloves on her hands, and the third had dirty brown hair that just pasted her shoulders with golden tips she had on a pair of flairs and a gray wife beater that accented he girl's grayish blue eyes. Ashleigh remembered their names Jean, Rogue and Ada. Apparently Ada was to be her room mate. Hopefully the girl wasn't some sort of Ms. Perfect, Ashleigh hated those types of people, always making the others look bad. She could already tell that Jean fit that description perfectly, so that automatically checked her off Ashleigh's list of people to stay away from. Even though the girl hadn't said a word to her, the body language and evil glare she gave her when she had been introduced to the boy with the red sunglasses was enough.  
  
"Here we are." Ada smiled. Ashleigh returned the gesture with a shy smile and entered the room inspecting it. There were two beds, and two desks with computers. The bed that appeared to be Ada's had a stuffed doll on it. Ada noticed the girl staring at the doll and grabbed it proudly giving it a huge. "My boyfriend got it for me, we saw that Disney movie 'Treasure Planet' and I fell in love with Jim. So a week later he surprised me with a stuffed little doll of him."  
  
Ashleigh gave a polite smile, and continued to examine her room mates side of the room. There was a picture of her with a blue boy who she remembered as Kurt, and Rogue making funny faces in the photo. There was another in a heart frame with Ada and a boy with silver hair who had his arms wrapped around her as they smiled. She guessed it was Ada's boyfriend. Also a photo with Ada and a girl with short black hair with them screaming, it was one of those photos that you get at an amusement park when you ride a roller coaster. There were others as well but Ashleigh had stopped looking at them, and began to examine her part of the room.  
  
"What ya think sugah?" Rogue asked.  
  
Ashleigh noticed that Jean had left and a small smile crossed her face. Obviously Rogue and Ada immediately noticed and Ada began to giggle a bit. "What?" she asked the two girls in her room.  
  
"Don't like Ms. Perfection?" Ada managed through her giggles.  
  
Ashleigh immediately nodded, and said "No."  
  
"Join the club." Rogue replied with a smirk.  
  
Ashleigh brightened, that was good to know that she wasn't the only one who disliked the girl. "Glad I ain't alone." Ashleigh stated.  
  
"There are many of us." Ada said smiling. "Anywho we better go downstairs it'll be lunch in a few minutes."  
  
Ashleigh nodded "I'll follow you."  
  
Ada thought for a moment then smiled at Rogue who shook her head 'no'. Ada shrugged then turned to Ashleigh "Why not fly down there instead?"  
  
Before Ashleigh could reply she was floating in mid air. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at Ada. "How?"  
  
"I control gravity." Ada replied, and they flew down stairs to the dinning room with Rogue following behind them.  
  
When they reached the dinning room, Ashleigh plopped into a seat right between Rogue and Ada. Across from her was that boy with the red glasses, and Ms. Perfect. Ashleigh inspected him and noticed his reddish brown hair and the way it fell into place. He was very attractive, and she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt when she looked at him. ^^Oh God I'm such a idiot, he's probably in love with Ms. Perfect over there.^^ She thought. She was brought out of her thoughts by a poof of blue smoke that smelled like sulfur. In the smoke appeared Kurt, who waved and took a seat beside Ada. Everyone crammed food on their plates and began to eat. Ashleigh was surprised to see them using their powers to get food. She saw Ada and Jean fighting over the mashed potatoes, Jean using her telekinesis to levitate the bowl and pull it to her, and Ada casing the gravitational pull on the bowl to heighten as she pulled it toward her. In the end Kurt bamfed to the bowl and bamfed the bowl over to his side. He filled his plate with the food and then handed it to Ada who sat next to him. Ada just smiled and sloped the food on her plate.  
  
"What have I told ya!" Logan roared at Jean, Ada, and Kurt. "Ask and it will be pasted to ya." The three just nodded their apologizes even though they weren't sorry in the least.  
  
When everyone seemed to have gotten the food they wanted, the members of the house began table side conversation.  
  
"Excited about the danger room session later?" Scott asked Ashleigh.  
  
"The what?" She questioned.  
  
There was a large groan from the younger members as Scott explained what the danger room was. When he had finished his explanation she understood why the others groaned at the thought.  
  
"I like swear Scott, the danger room is like some sort of drug to you." Kitty stated matter of factly.  
  
"Jah." Kurt agreed.  
  
"No I just want us to be prepared for whatever comes up next." Scott reminded them.  
  
"Jah." Kurt again said but with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Scott glared at Kurt through his red glasses, even though Kurt couldn't see his friend's eyes the furrow in his brow was all he needed to know.  
  
"I'm sure it'll be, ahhhh, fun." Ashleigh told Scott to lighten the mood. Scott gave her a smile and she instantly felt the butterflies come back into her stomach.  
  
When you have finished please report to the danger room. The professor's voice said in everyone's mind. There was another groan and everyone who had finished eating went to their rooms to get ready.  
  
When Ashleigh returned to her room, she was surprised to see Ada already dressed and Rogue in the room dressed as well. She noticed that the outfit Rogue and Ada wore were similar to each other. The differences were that the color of Ada's chest was a gray blue like her eyes, and Rogue's was an emerald green. Rogue had a tanish brown colored gloves , while Ada's where yellow and they opened an inch before the fingers unlike that of Rogues. Also Rogue's yellow belt was wrapped tightly around her waist where as Ada's was lose and held up by a criss-cross loop. Also both of their boots matched the color of the bust area but they had different styles on.  
  
"Nice." Ashleigh gave a thumbs up sign to them. "There similar." She told them.  
  
Rogue and Ada examined each other, and nodded. Then Rogue spoke "Yers is unfortunately sorta similar to Jean's."  
  
Ashleigh raised an eyebrow as Ada handed her the suit. When she had put it on, and looked at herself in the mirror she smiled. It looked good on her. The bust area was in an upside-down triangular shape, and was a dark burgundy color, her hands were only covered at the knuckles as if her four fingers were one big one, and the rest of the cloth went around her thumb but cut off an little over a half an inch over. She had on boots that fell tight around the foot but was lose at the top. She turned to Rogue and Ada who smiled. "Looks way better on you." Ada winked. "I bet Scotty boy'll notice you in no time."  
  
Ashleigh's eyes widened "How-"  
  
Rogue cut her off. "Just before ya arrived Ah accidentally touched Jean, so Ah read yer thoughts. Sorry."  
  
"Oh." Ashleigh replied. Then a thought crossed her "What was he thinkin?"  
  
"His mental wall is stronger than yers so Ah only got a few details. Ah know he think yer cute. Also Ah know fer a fact that Jean is has been goin with a college guy so. He's up fer grabs. Besides he needs at get over her." Rogue replied.  
  
Ashleigh pondered this for a moment; she liked the fact that she could have a chance. But she didn't want to be just someone that he goes with because the person he wants is unavailable.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh was amazed at the size of the danger room. It was huge, with the metal walls and the high ceiling.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" She heard a male voice say behind her back.  
  
Ashleigh blushed a little when it turned out to be Scott. She nodded "Yeah." Scott smiled at the sight of the girl blush. ^^She looks cute when her cheeks turned pink.^^ He thought. After he realized what he had been thinking he scolded himself. ^^Stupid stupid, you like Jean remember.^^  
  
Ashleigh noticed his inner turmoil and asked. " You okay?"  
  
Scott just smiled and nodded. "Alright is everyone here?" He looked around and found everyone was dressed and ready, well ready as one can be for a danger room session. As soon as he was sure everyone was ready they began the session.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh had just put on her pajamas and gotten into bed when the alarm went off. She saw Ada jump out of bed and quickly began to get dressed in her battle suit. Ashleigh sighed and did the same.  
  
"Do we normally have two sessions in one night?" Ashleigh asked her new friend after she had suited up.  
  
Ada's look was stern, which surprised Ashleigh. Although she had only know the girl for a few hours, Ada had seemed like someone that didn't get made easily. Which was true but in the case of fighting her boyfriend well that was another story entirely. "We don't this isn't a drill. We're going into a fight." Ada replied and walked out the bedroom door, with Ashleigh following behind. Ashleigh found herself flying throw the air passing corridors and rooms, until she found herself inside a big black jet. She plopped herself into a seat next to Ada.  
  
"Vhat's going on?" Kurt asked as her ported into the jet.  
  
"Brotherhood is up to something near the Mayor's office." Cyclops replied.  
  
"Which ones?" Sprite asked eyes closed. ^^Please not Pietro.^^ She prayed.  
  
Ashleigh saw a horrid look of satisfaction on Jean's face as she told Ada. "Avalanche, Toad, Scarlet Witch, Blob, Sabertooth, Mystique and Quicksilver."  
  
"Pietro." Ashleigh heard Ada mutter under her breath, but before she could say anything the jet landed and Wolverine yelled for everyone to exit the Blackbird.  
  
"Okay Jean, Sprite, Rogue, Jubilee, Shadowcat, Rewind, and I will take the left." Cyclops yelled as he motioned for the names he called to follow him, while Wolverine began to set up other teams. The team Cyclops had called walked slowly along the left side of the office.  
  
Cyclops listened for anything then asked "Jean where are they?"  
  
Jean put her fingers to her temples, closed her eyes and concentrated. She opened her eyes and replied. "Follow me." Jean lead them to a metal door.  
  
"Like allow me." Shadowcat smiled, she grabbed the hands of Rogue and Sprite who grabbed onto the others, and she phased the seven of them inside the building.  
  
"Where now?" Jubilee asked Jean.  
  
The team again followed the telepath to a hallway filled with voices. "There's four of them." Jean stated.  
  
Before finding out which members of the Brotherhood where out there, the team just walked right into view. The seven of them faced Quicksilver, Avalanche, Toad, and the Scarlet Witch.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the X-Geeks?" Avalanche taunted, the rock tumbler inspected the group and smiled at Rewind. "What have we got here? A newbie?"  
  
Rewind narrowed her gaze at the boy, but Avalanche ignored the gesture.  
  
"Go to hell Avalanche." Cyclops replied.  
  
Rewind took a good look at the enemy before her. It was dark so she couldn't make out to much. But she was able to see silver hair on a boy with a silver and green suit on. She turned to look at Sprite who didn't seem to be paying any attention to the argument currently taking place between Cyclops and Avalanche. She followed the girl's gaze to that of the silver haired boy. Rewinds head cocked in surprise when she saw a small smile cross the boy's lips, she turned again to Sprite who had a smile as well.  
  
"Looks like Speedy Gonzalez is on a field trip." Sprite smirked. Rewind noticed that this was more of a flirtatious remark than a taunt.  
  
"Just decided to take a looks-see at what the Major knows about some government stuff Pixie Stix." Quicksilver gave the same type of remark. Now Rewind knew something was up.  
  
"Don't you know that this is like trespassing?" Shadowcat remarked.  
  
"Gotta do what we gotta do Kitty Kat." Avalanche purred, causing a blush to form on Shadowcat's cheeks.  
  
"Can we stop the flirting and get back to business yo?!" Toad interrupted.  
  
"Fine by me." Cyclops shot a optic blast at Toad who jumped out of the way.  
  
Sprite was about to move in when she was pulled back by Rewind. "What?" Sprite asked.  
  
Rewind had two questions, one was: Who is the silver haired guy? And two was: Who are these people and their powers? She decided that the second was the best for the moment. "Who and what are they?" Rewind asked.  
  
Sprite suddenly remembered that Rewind hadn't been informed of the Brotherhood, but when she started to reply when a gust of green and silver wind flew up to them. Rewind blinked when she saw the silver haired boy up closer. "Quicksilver super speed." He winked. He pointed to his sister "Scarlet Witch causes hexs." Quicksilver the gestured to Toad. "Ahhhhh, Toad for apparent reasons." Then he pointed to lance. "Avalanche; guess what he can do?"  
  
Rewind narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Thanks." she said curtly, and kicked him in the groin. Sprite couldn't help but flinch.  
  
In a high pitched voice Quicksilver yelled "Hey! I need those!"  
  
"Sorry." Rewind replied in mock sympathy, and rewinded him back to the position that he stood earlier, but still with the pain he received from the kick.  
  
Quicksilver was now upset, so he ran back at Rewind wanting to give her a taste of her own medicine. "I-was-just-trying-to-be-nice!" He yelled quickly as he ran at her. Rewind didn't get a chance to prepare herself for his attack. She received a swift punch in the arm, but as Quicksilver aimed for another punch he felt gravity increase on him and he fell to the ground like a four thousand pound weight. Rewind gave Sprite a thankful look, who just smiled weakly in return. The two quickly went back to help the others. Jean was fighting with the Scarlet Witch, who apparently seemed to be winning. Rewind decided to help out Ms. Perfect who was having some trouble fighting a girl. As the Witch began to throw another Hex at the telekinetic, the Hex was pushed back at her by Rewind in its original full blast. When the Hex was close to the Scarlet Witch, and Sprite pushed the gravitational field on the ball toward her friend. The Hex hit the Witch and she fell to the ground.  
  
Toad saw the scene and ran over to help his crush. "That's it let's go yo!" Toad yelled as he jumped out the window carrying the Scarlet Witch. Avalanche roared as he caused another tremor knocking Cyclops to his feet, then running over to pick up Quicksilver and the four of the Brotherhood members ran out of the building.  
  
Cyclops got back to his feet, and smiled at Rewind. "Good job."  
  
Rewind gave a smile and blushed furiously; she had lost the words to speak. He had given her a compliment, and it had made her speechless. ^^Stop it Ashleigh. He likes Jean you have no chance.^^ She scolded herself.  
  
------ Welll, I hope you like it so far. And yes I know I haven't finished 'Sliver And Sprite' yet but I had the inspiration. Anyway please review. ~Alana----- 


	2. Isn't It Ironic?

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, but I own Sprite and I created Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh, even though I based the powers off of a mutant from an X-Men Novel. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation of a language), and Telepathic Speaking.-----  
  
~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh ~**~  
  
Chapter Two: Isn't It Ironic?  
  
Today was to be Ashleigh's first day at Bayville high, and she had decided to dress to impress. After her morning shower she put on a pair of dark denim jeans, and a red halted top with a black sleeveless mess shirt over it, and a pair of black boots. When she was dressed she went down to have breakfast. When she entered the dinning room, she gave a smile and 'Good morning' to everyone. She took a seat next to Rogue and Ada and ate. She finished her breakfast quickly, and was dragged into Scott's red convertible by her two new friends.  
  
Ashleigh gaped in awe at the gorgeous car. "Wow, tight ride." She commented to Scott.  
  
He smiled and replied "My pride and joy."  
  
With a playful smirk Ashleigh responded "Would look better in blue though." And she took a seat.  
  
Scott smiled and sat in the driver's seat, and to Ashleigh's disgust Jean took shotgun.  
  
When the car pulled into the parking lot of Bayville high school, everyone got out and headed straight to their lockers. Ashleigh had to go to see the principal first so she could be assigned a locker and get her class schedule. She entered the secretaries office and walked up to the old woman typing away at a computer.  
  
"Ah, Hi I'm new here and need to see Principal Kelly." Ashleigh told the woman.  
  
The woman turned away from what she was typing and pressed a button that obviously signaled the principal. She yelled into it. "A Ms." She looked at Ashleigh.  
  
"Ashleigh Rogers." she told the secretary.  
  
"Ms. Ashleigh Rogers is here to see you." The woman continued. There was a muffled response from the speaker and the woman gestured to a door Ashleigh assumed was Kelly's office. "He will see you now."  
  
Ashleigh nodded and walked toward the office.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh walked through the halls of the high school; the first bell signaling for first period to start hadn't rung so she guessed she was making good time. Ashleigh found her locker and put in the combination. It didn't open. ^^Shit.^^ She cried mentally. Suddenly a hand punched her locker hard and the door swung open. She turned and was happy to see Scott smiling back at her.  
  
"Sometimes it needs a little force." He told her.  
  
"Thanks." She said gratefully. There was a brief silence for a moment and she searched her mind for something to say. Finally she had it. "Ah, hey would you mind showin me where this class is. I don't know how to-"  
  
"Sure." He interrupted.  
  
She smiled. "Great."  
  
They walked side by side through the halls, silently not knowing what exactly to say to each other. When they reached a classroom Ashleigh knew must be her stop she turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks again."  
  
"Any time." He replied, and he walked back into the crowded halls of Bayville.  
  
Ashleigh walked into the classroom and was surprised to see that Ada and Rogue were in her class. Ashleigh took a seat by them and the girls talked until the teacher began the lesson.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was second period Spanish with she shared with Ada. She was happy that so far she had a friend in each of her classes, even if it was only the first two. The two girls entered the classroom giggling from a joke that Rogue had told them.  
  
Ashleigh looked around the classroom, "Where to sit?" she thought out loud.  
  
Ada rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately for you we have assigned seats."  
  
Ashleigh sighed "Guess that means we'll have to settle for passin notes."  
  
Ada smiled "Yup." and she took her seat.  
  
Ashleigh went to the front o f the room and was assigned a desk two seats in front of Kurt. She took her seat and turned to wave at Ada, she was surprised to see that her friend was preoccupied with a silver haired guy. She smiled at first happy for her friend, but the smile quickly faded when she got a closer look. It was the boy from the other night at the Mayor's office. She just watched the two talk until Ada saw her friend and decided to introduce the two. The boy turned around to face Ashleigh and gave her a smile. Ashleigh just sneered at him.  
  
Ada gave her friend a quizzical look but proceeded to introduce the two. "Ashleigh this is Pietro, Pietro this is Ashleigh."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Pietro winked.  
  
"Yeah." Ashleigh replied then turned to face front. The bell rang and the teacher began to write notes on the chalkboard for the students to copy down.  
  
Ada leaned in to whisper in Pietro's ear "Write a second set of notes for me will ya?"  
  
He turned and smiled at her for a reply. Ada then used the sheet of paper she had to write Ashleigh a note. She scribbled something down then had it passed to her friend. Ashleigh took it and read it:  
  
What's up? You seem mad.  
  
Ashleigh penciled something on it and then the note was received by Ada. She opened the note:  
  
Talk to you bout it later.  
  
Ada just nodded to herself and began to copy what was on the board.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was lunch time, and Ashleigh was in the lunch line getting food with Rogue. Ada was already sitting at the usual table, with Wanda. When Rogue and Ashleigh had gotten their trays of barely edible school food they walked over and sat down with the two others. Ashleigh stared at the other girl sitting with them. She looked oddly familiar, her black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"So what was with you earlier?" Ada asked bringing Ashleigh out of her current train of thought.  
  
Ashleigh sighed and leaned over to whisper in Ada's ear, not wanting the other girl to over hear.  
  
But before she could say anything the girl with raven hair blurted out. "Nice Rewind, but you don't have to be secretive in front of me. Unless it's Xavier stuff, then you do."  
  
Ashleigh was slightly taken aback by the Rewind comment. But it put together some of the pieces to the puzzle. It all fit now. "Oh. Let me guess you're the Scarlet Witch." Wanda nodded. Ashleigh turned her gaze to Ada and frowned "And your boyfriend is Quicksilver."  
  
"Yup, and Wanda's twin brother." She gestured to Wanda.  
  
"I don't mean to sound like I'm judgin but," Ashleigh arched an eyebrow. "Aren't we enemies?" She suddenly wasn't liking this conversation.  
  
"Yeah, but the line is crossed sometimes." Ada replied. "I go out with Pietro, and Lance and Kitty used to go out. So it's not entirely black and white."  
  
"Isn't it ironic?" Wanda asked sarcastically.  
  
Ashleigh just nodded, then asked "And the professor is okay with this?"  
  
"Not exactly." Rogue put in. "Ah mean he never really says anythin unless necessary."  
  
"Okay." was all Ashleigh could think to say, her idea of enemies was that you hated them. They were your enemy not a friend or a boyfriend they were a person you fought with and disliked, or at least that's what the definition of enemy usually meant. But, apparently the enemy definition had some lee-way with the X-Men and Brotherhood.  
  
-------Please review. Thanks to everyone who has. Ashleigh I'm so happy you like it! *Hugs* ~Alana----- 


	3. Impressing Scott Summers

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, but I own Sprite and I created Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh, even though I based the powers off of a mutant from an X-Men Novel. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation of a language), and Telepathic Speaking.-----

~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh ~**~

Chapter Three: Impressing Scott Summers

The team decided to have a movie night at the mansion. It was Friday so they could stay up as late as they wanted, as long as they were able to perform their best in the danger room session the next day. Everyone was in the rec room watching the big screen television. Ada, Rogue and Ashleigh all laid on the floor on a blanket with their pillows, and a bowl of popcorn. Kurt, Evan, and Scott sat on the bean bag chairs. Scott's chair was oddly next to where Ashleigh was laying. Jean, Kitty and the other younger girls were sitting on the couch, and the other boys sat around the room in various places. They had rented a total of five movies. The three eldest male members had rented 'Fight Club'. Ashleigh, Rogue, and Ada had picked 'Save The Last Dance' because Ada was in love with the leading man in the film, Ashleigh loved the music, and Rogue loved the dancing even though she would only admit that to Ada and Ashleigh. Jean and her little groupies had rented 'Maid In Manhattan'; the boys only allowing because they all agreed Jennifer Lopez was hot. The younger boys had decided upon 'Spider Man'. And the group as a whole had agreed on 'Red Dragon'. 

The first movie they decided to watch was 'Spider Man' because Jamie wouldn't shut up about how much he wanted to watch it. When it started Jamie suddenly went silent to the delight of the other team members. During the movie Jean wouldn't stopping saying how Toby Maguire was 'such a total hottie', especially during the upside-down kissing scene. But Ada, Ashleigh, and Rogue all had to admit that was pretty cool. 

"She is so lucky." Rahne sighed as she watched the red head and spider powered guy kiss. 

"For bein able to kiss someone like that, yeah." Ashleigh stated. 

"No for kissing him." Jean pointed out. 

"He's ugly." Rogue said matter of factly. 

"No he isn't." Jean replied hotly. 

"Yeah he is." Rogue spat back. The two began to have a childish argument of 'is not' and 'is to'. It lasted for about half a minute before Ashleigh threw her pillow at Jean to shut her up. Rogue began to have a small giggle fit, which not many of the members had ever seen before, and Ada was literally crying because she was laughing so hard. Jean's face turned red with anger at the newest recruit, and she threw the pillow back at her using her telekinesis to make the impact harder. But Ada turned the pillow's gravitational pull backward heading the pillow back at Jean. The impact from the pillow was so great it made the red head's nose bleed, and she ran to the bathroom. Everyone in the room was dead quiet expecting the professor to come down and scold them. But he didn't he knew exactly what had happened and decided that it would be best not to get involved, especially between teenage girl fights. They could be deadly if well heated. After they finally realized that there would be no lecture, they continued to watch the rest of 'Spider Man'. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + 

Jamie had gone to sleep after 'Spider Man'. They were now on the fourth movie, 'Save The Last Dance'. When the club scene came on the three girl's that lay on the blanket began to dance. Jean watched them with a sour face, especially Ashleigh who was dancing very sexually to the rhythmic beat. Jean knew that Scott was watching out of the corner of his eye at the new girl. She was getting more than a little jealous of how Scott was treating her. He had showed her to her class, and flirted with her even if he didn't know he was doing so. She knew the sunglass wearing boy found Ashleigh attractive, and even Jean had to admit that the girl was. But Jean hated competition, not that there really was anything to compete over really. After all Jean was going out with the Duncan Mathews. It wasn't like Scott was her boyfriend or she wanted him. Jean was not in the slightest bit interested in Scott, he was just a little doll that she liked to toy with. But Jean always had to be the center of ever guy's attention, and it disturbed her when she wasn't. 

"Will you sit down so I can see?" Jean commanded more than she asked. 

Ashleigh just ignored her, and they continued to dance until the clubbing scene was over. Luckily during the rest of the movie, there was no further argument between the girls. 

+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Ada watched the scene intently as Edward Norton walked through the house of the latest crime committed by the red dragon. Kitty's hands flew to her eyes, as the screen showed pictures of what had happened to the victims.

"That is like so disgusting." Kitty commented with her hands still covering her eyes. 

"Ya can open yer eyes sugah." Rogue lied, and laughed as Kitty made a disgusted squeal. 

"Ya know," Ada began her head resting on her hands. "He's hot." 

"Who?" Rahne asked, not seeing what she meant. So far Rahne hadn't seen any guy worthy of praise. 

"Edward Norton." Ada stated matter of factly.

Ashliegh eyed her friend like she was watching someone pick their nose and eat what they had recovered. "No." she told her. 

"I think he is, he's got character." Ada said, trying to make her point. 

Ashleigh just shook her head no. 

"Whatever." Ada replied rolling her eyes. 

Ashleigh smirked and continued to watch the movie. She watched as the killer's house went up in flames. "He's not dead." Ashleigh stated. 

Scott gave her a confused look. "The house is on fire, and he's in it. He's dead." He told her. 

Ashleigh turned to look at him, she gestured to the screen. "You really think that the guy is goin to kill himself? After all he has done?" she asked. 

"Yes." He answered even though now he was slightly unsure. 

"No." Ada gave Scott the eye then looked at Ashleigh and Rogue. "He isn't, the guy was all 'I'm the red dragon', 'I have evolved into something greater.' He so isn't that stupid." 

Rogue nodded. "He wants ta finish his evolution." she put in. 

Scott just stared at them for a few seconds then turned his attention back to the movie. Sure enough as Ashleigh, Ada, and Rogue had said the guy wasn't dead. Scott couldn't help a small smile spread across his face. It impressed him that Ashleigh had known that. She hadn't let down her original opinion, she stayed true to what she thought was the truth. It showed she wasn't easily moved into thinking otherwise without a second thought, and that impressed Scott Summers. 

----Please review, and thanks to those who have! Ya'll rock! Hope you liked the chapter Ashleigh. ~Alana-----


	4. Sherlock Holmes And Watson

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, but I own Sprite and I created Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh, even though I based the powers off of a mutant from an X-Men Novel. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation of a language), and Telepathic Speaking.-----  
  
~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh ~**~  
  
Chapter Four: Sherlock Holmes And Watson  
  
Ashleigh had been at the institute for over two months, and was enjoying almost every moment of it. She had made the best of friends she could ask for in both Rogue and Ada. She could talk to them about anything and everything. The three were inseparable, and everyone at the institute knew it; so much in fact that every assignment the three would be paired together. They made a rather unusual trio if one asked any of their team mates or passers by. They were so different but yet so alike. They were a mixture of backgrounds; of course all three had a drop of southern blood in them. They were as well a mixture of social standards. There was Rogue, your Gothic girl with the dark eyes and evil stares, Ashleigh, the ghetto chick with clothes that any major R&B artist would wear, and Ada, the punk/goth/skater with bracelets covering her arms and converse shoes. But for some reason they made the best of friends, each of their different personalities made them able to do anything together. If Rogue wanted to go to a poetry reading, Ashleigh and Ada would come along, if Ashleigh wanted to go to a DMX concert Rogue and Ada would go too, and if Ada felt the need to begin dancing in a store because her favorite song was playing they would be happy to do the same. Being together gave each one inner confidence, and a sense of family.  
  
She enjoyed being an X-man as well. She loved the workout and thrill on top of the feeling of being powerful. It also helped that the team leader was her crush.  
  
But the only thing she lacked was, well a guy. She had a crush that was a start, and her crush was single which was even better. Scott was everything she ever dreamt of smart, handsome, strong, and sensitive. His only fault was his obsession with training sessions, but she could live with that.  
  
The biggest issue with Scott was that he seemed to not return her affection. Sure they flirted constantly, even so much that Jean had made note of it. It made Ashleigh think he liked her, but it faded when she saw the way he looked at Jean. She wasn't dumb; she knew that Scott had a thing for the red head. But Ashleigh was determined to get the guy. And it just so happened that fate felt the exact same way, and had plans in store.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
It was one of those days at the institute where everything was hectic, but when wasn't it. It was Saturday and Ashleigh watched from her bench near the skate ramp that had been built for recreation. She smiled as she saw Ada fall from the skateboard and onto her bum.  
  
Ada was dressed it a black tee with Tinkerbelle on it, the girl had a major obsession with Peter Pan and it didn't help that her code name was Sprite, a pair of bell bottom jeans and her renown black converse shoes. She also had on protection gear including a helmet, and knee and elbow pads.  
  
Ashleigh thought it was hilarious watching her friend trying to learn how to skateboard. Evan didn't seem to mind teaching her though, and Ashleigh could sense that maybe the boy had a slight crush on her friend. But Ada was taken by Evan's enemy Pietro, who didn't know about Ada's training on the skateboard. The girl had planned on showing her boyfriend on Monday when she arrived with Evan. Ashleigh loved the way Ada thought, she knew that her friend did this for two reasons. One: she really did want to learn how to ride the board. Two: she wanted to make Pietro jealous.  
  
Ashleigh continued to watch for a while, and didn't notice a figure walking her way. It wasn't until the person sat on the bench next to her did she realize that there was someone else there. Her face brightened as the recognized the person as Scott Summers.  
  
"Hey." He said with a smile.  
  
"Hi." She replied shyly.  
  
There was silence between the two for about a minute. Both of them were shy, and both knew this. So Scott, the less sky of the two took a deep breath and asked. "You want to play racket ball with me? I mean if you're not doing anything that is?"  
  
Ashleigh couldn't believe her ears. He was asking her to do something with him. She beamed both inside and out. "Sure."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Scott and Ashleigh changed into something more comfortable before their game. She had put on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tank top that had the word 'Playa' on it in black letters. Scott had on a pair of navy mess shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt that said 'Nautica' in Navy letters.  
  
They grabbed their rackets and tossed a coin into the air to see who went first. Scott called tails while she called heads. When the coin fell back into Scott's hand it read tails. So he hit the ball hard against the wall. Ashleigh ran to where the yellow ball was heading and hit it back toward the wall. It went back and forth, and back then forth for a long time.  
  
After about two hours Scott plopped down on the floor exhausted. Once he sat down he laid his whole body on the ground and began to breathe deeply. He smelled of sweat, and was worn out. She played a tough game, and had won almost every match.  
  
Ashleigh smiled at him from her standing position. "Wanna go again?" she asked playfully.  
  
Scott put his hands up in surrender. "No thanks." He smiled, and when he did he noticed the color come to Ashleigh's cheeks. There was no way Scott couldn't notice how lovely she was, even drenched in sweat. Everything about her just screamed beauty; and Scott couldn't disagree with that. After living with the girl for a month he had become quite fond of her. He had also been figuring out a little more about Jean as well, and he began to see her faults. And what he was seeing he didn't like. He had finally realized her nature of using him, and she had no intentions on being his. He still had a thing for Jean though, he just couldn't help it. He had known her so long, and she was so pretty. Scott began to compare Ashleigh to Jean a lot lately. And most of the time Ashleigh came out on top. But the thing for Jean just wouldn't go away even though he wanted it too.  
  
Before they had anymore time to talk, the door burst open and in came a wailing Jean. Jean stopped in her tracks when she saw the two together. Ashleigh felt the red head glare daggers at her, but Ashleigh just glared right back. Jean finally ignored the girl and continued her overactive crying. "Oh Scott!"  
  
By this time he had gotten to his feet and she ran into his arms sobbing. Scott looked a little confused but put his arms around the girl comfortingly. He was a bit upset that Jean had interrupted his time with Ashleigh. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Ryan broke up with me." She balled into his chest.  
  
Ashleigh just rolled her eyes and began to walk toward the exit leaving the drama queen and Scott behind. Scott frowned as he watched her go feeling bad about the current situation, but continued to console the crying Jean.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Rogue came home from her date with Remy, and headed straight to Ada and Ashleigh's room. She didn't even knock before entering, she just walked right in. She was surprised to see Ashleigh lying on her back on her bed just staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Hey sug." Rogue greeted her friend.  
  
Ashleigh turned her attention from her view of the ceiling. "Hi."  
  
Now Rogue knew something was up. Ashleigh usually had something more than just a simple 'hi' as a greeting. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ashleigh let out a loud sigh. "Jean." Was her one word answer.  
  
That was all Rogue needed to know. Jean had most likely done something to upset Ashleigh. "What'd Ms. Perfect done now?" Rogue asked with a hint of distain in her voice.  
  
Ashleigh proceeded to tell Rogue about her game of Racket ball with Scott and its interruption by the annoying red head.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
The annoying alarm clock buzzed in Ashleigh's ear, and she instinctively pressed the snooze button on the light blue clock. The buzzing continued, and Ashleigh remembered that Ada's alarm was going off as well. She had no escape of the morning, as she saw Ada get out of bed, Ashleigh felt herself being lifted into the air.  
  
"Put me down!" Ashleigh commanded Ada. This was a normal routine for the two. Ada wasn't exactly a morning person, but when the alarm went off she got up and normally found Ashleigh ignoring the sound as usual.  
  
"No prob." Ada smile as she let Ashleigh fall onto her soft bed. She didn't get hurt because her bed caught her landing. Ashleigh then preceded in her morning rituals before she headed off to school.  
  
She took her shower, after waiting in line for what seemed like eternity. Jean had gotten in before her and the girl took forever. After her shower she put on black jeans, and a deep purple blouse. She put on her make-up and did her hair placing all her tiny braids into a pony tail.  
  
Rouge entered her room a few seconds after Ashleigh had finished her hair. Rogue had on a black skirt with fishnets, an emerald tank with a black scarf and elbow length black gloves. "Ready suge?" The goth asked. "Ah don't wanna miss the look on Pietro's face when he sees Ada and Evan arrive at school togathah."  
  
Ashleigh nodded. She too was anxious to see the look on Pietro's face. He could be quite amusing at times.  
  
The two quickly headed down the stairs in time to greet their friend. Ada was clad in a pair of flare jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt with a short sleeved aqua mesh shirt, and black converse shoes. She also wore a black helmet with a blue flame on both sides, and black elbow and knee pads. She stood next to Evan who all three girls knew was as eager to see Pietro's response just as much as they were.  
  
"Hey guys, Evan and I are gonna scoot. See ya at school, kay?" Ada told her friends before waving goodbye and skating out the door alongside Evan.  
  
"I'm betting Pietro is gonna kill Evan before the day is over." Ashleigh smiled as she watched Ada leave.  
  
Rogue thought for a moment then replied. "Ah'll see that bet."  
  
The two shared a laugh before catching a ride with Scott.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh shut the door to Scott's convertible and looked at the road that connected to the school. Soon she found who she was looking for and waved to them. When she received a wave back Ashleigh then proceeded to look for another. She didn't find the person she wanted. "Where's Pietro?" Ashleigh asked Rogue.  
  
Rogue scanned the area then shrugged. "Ah don't kn-." She was cut off by a gust of wind. After a few seconds she made out the person standing beside her. It was Pietro, and he was looking over her shoulder with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"Where's-Ada?" He questioned. "Is-she-sick?"  
  
"She's coming, look." Ashleigh pointed to where Ada was skateboarding. She looked good as she skated.  
  
"What's she doing?" Pietro asked with a tone of annoyance. He saw Evan with his girl and anger was brewing up inside.  
  
"What does it look like?" Rogue snorted. "She's skateboardin."  
  
"When'd she learn to do that?" He asked.  
  
"Over the weekend; Evan taught her." Ashleigh stated matter of factly.  
  
Pietro huffed, and waited impatiently for Ada to reach them. Finally she did, smiling she gave Pietro a quick kiss then asked. "How'd I do?"  
  
Pietro smiled at her. She had done well, and he was impressed. The only thing that he didn't like was that Daniels had taught her. "Great." He told her.  
  
Ada squealed with happiness, and turned to Evan. She gave him a quick hug to the surprise of Evan and to the annoyance of Pietro. "Thanks so much Evan." Ada smiled at her teacher.  
  
Evan began to blush slightly, and placed his hand on the back of his head awkwardly. "No problem."  
  
Pietro glared daggers at Evan who did the same right back. Ada pretended not to notice the two who were silently arguing. "Well let's go, see ya later Evan!" She waved a good-bye to Evan and grabbed Pietro's hand, dragging him inside the school before he decided to hurt Evan. Ashleigh and Rogue followed with amused faces.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ada talked with Kurt as they walked through the hallway. Seventh period had just ended and school was over. As they walked through the hall Ada suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Kurt did the same and followed Ada's eyes to Scott and Jean, well their backs. They were in arm and arm and Jean was hanging all over Scott.  
  
Ada clenched her fists and cried "Diese dirne. Von allen männern in der welt muß sie Scott nehmen. Sie nicht sogar mag den kerl, den sie mit ihm für rückstoß gerecht ist! Er sollte mit Ashleigh sein!" (That whore. Of all the men in the world she has to take Scott. She doesn't even like the guy she's just using him for rebound! He should be with Ashleigh!)  
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow and looked at his friend in confusion. "Ashleigh?"  
  
Ada flew her hand up over her mouth, in realization that she had spilled the beans. She sighed "Nie verstand, lassen sie uns ihnen folgen." (Never mind, let's follow them.) And with that Ada grabbed his hand and they began to run after Scott and Jean, when they were at least five feet away from them the slowed their pace. The two held up their shields so that Jean wouldn't know that they were behind her and Scott.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh, Rogue and Kitty walked down the halls, and exited the doors of the school to see Ada and Kurt hovering in the air behind Scott's red convertible.  
  
Kitty cocked her head in confusion. "Like what are they doing?"  
  
Rogue arched an eyebrow, as she watched the two hover in the air as they followed the car. Finally she noticed that Jean was sitting in the passenger's seat. "Ah think Ada's on one of her little missions again."  
  
Ashleigh giggled in understanding, while Kitty still looked confused. "It's so cute; they're like Sherlock Homes and Watson."  
  
"Okay like what is going on?" Kitty asked still not comprehending.  
  
Ashleigh smiled at the valley girl who didn't know the gravity manipulating mutant as well and her and Rogue. "Well," Ashleigh thought about how to explain it. "Ada sometimes gets ideas that somethin is going on, and she goes into 'Harriet the Spy' mode."  
  
"She's watched that movie way ta many times." Rogue stated matter of factly.  
  
Kitty nodded in understanding. Apparently something had made Ada want to follow Scott's car for some reason or the other. "So Kurt is just like the perfect guy to go along with it because he is like just as suspicious."  
  
"Plus they both speak German and they use it so no one knows what's goin on." Ashleigh added.  
  
"Well, I like wonder if she finds out anything good?" Kitty said.  
  
Rogue laughed. "Once they came back from the video rental place claimin that the store owner was secretly a FBI agent under cover tryin ta save the world from a video that kills ya if ya watch it."  
  
Kitty laughed and the girls began the long walk back to the mansion.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Kurt had messed with his holographic watch making Ada and himself invisible. He had recently learned how to work the watch to suit him, after he and Ada had began their little crusades. The two 'detectives' sat on the back of Scott's convertible watching the telepath and shades. Fortunately, they had worked on their mental shield so Jean had no clue they were there. They didn't have to worry about Scott he wasn't a telepath, plus he was rather dense.  
  
So far they had only learned that the two were going to grab a bite to eat at some restaurant. Ada began to get agitated that nothing was happening. Finally she was about to give up when Jean began to speak.  
  
"So what do you think of our newest recruit?" Jean asked Scott.  
  
Ada squeezed Kurt's hand signaling that they were getting somewhere juicy. He squeezed her hand back in a signal that he understood. They silently listened.  
  
"She's nice." He stated matter of factly.  
  
Ada mouthed the words with her brow furrowed 'She's nice?' ^^What the hell does that mean?^^  
  
Jean began to look upset for a moment but then continued. "I think Lance has a crush on her." She stated.  
  
Both Ada and Kurt nodded in agreement with Jean. Both had seen how the rocktumbler acted when he saw their friend. He started to stutter and stare stupidly. He was worse than when he had liked Kitty. Ada smiled when she saw Scott furrow his brow at the statement from the red head. ^^Okay now we're getting somewhere.^^  
  
Scott huffed "She's to good for him."  
  
Jean's eyes widened like some child who had just received the worst gift ever for Chrismas. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
Scott began to get a little nervous, Jean could be overbearing at times. "Nnnothing." He stammered.  
  
"Scott!" She cried.  
  
"What?" He asked loudly with a tone of annoyance.  
  
"You like her!" She stated; Ada loved the sound of hurt in the girl's voice. It was all Ada could do to keep from doing one of her crazy happy dances.  
  
"Well, she's nice." He said not denying or admitting to her reply.  
  
"You already said that." Jean growled.  
  
Then Scott proved that he might not have been as dense as Ada had thought. A sly smile crossed his face. "You're jealous."  
  
"Of that little ghetto whore, no way!" Jean replied rudely.  
  
Scott just continued his knowing smile. Jean was jealous, and he liked it. Maybe that meant she liked him. But then he remembered that he thought going out with Taryn would make Jean jealous and admit her feelings. But that hadn't worked quite as planned. He considered trying that option again but found that he couldn't do that to the girl. She was just to nice, sweat, pretty, and. ^^Oh my god!^^ Scott thought in surprise. ^^Maybe I do like her.^^ And as he was lost in his thoughts and the car began to go into the right lane. Jean began to scream as she saw another car coming their way.  
  
"Scott what the hell! Get back into your lane!" She shrilled in a voice that Ada, Kurt, and Scott prayed she would never use again.  
  
Scott had been brought out of his thoughts by the most annoying scream emanating from Jean. He immediately turned his car back into the correct lane sighing in relief as the car passed by them instead of hitting them.  
  
"I think we should just go back to the institute." Jean stated.  
  
Scott nodded in agreement, and headed in the direction of the institute. Ada and Kurt took that as their cue to leave the scene and examine the evidence. The two released their hold of the car and Kurt teleported them back to the manor.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
In a puff of blue smoke that smelled of sulfur, they found themselves in the rec room where Bobby, Jamie, Roberto, Rahne, and Jubilee sat. The new recruits now turned their attention to the two older mutants who both had huge smiles and wide eyes.  
  
"That was so awesome!" Ada squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"Jah!" Kurt nodded animatedly.  
  
"Okay let's go to my room and examine the evidence." Ada stated like a person from a detective movie, using a British accent.  
  
"Vell vhat are ve vaiting for?" Kurt asked with a smile; he was also attempting the accent but it came out wrong but he used it anyway. They normally acted in this manner when on a 'case'.  
  
Ada pretended to think then replied. "Nothing."  
  
Kurt bowed to a giggling Ada and replied. "Zen let us go on zonder (yonder) and save ze day!" He gave his hand to her like a prince would do a princess. Ada took his offered hand.  
  
"Why after you my good man." Ada stated.  
  
"Vhy no after you my good ladey (lady)." Kurt smiled, and the two ported out of the room.  
  
The four who had been watching had puzzled expressions on their faces.  
  
"What was that?" Bobby asked wide eyed.  
  
The other three shrugged in reply.  
  
"I don't think I wanna know." Roberto stated, and the others nodded turning their attention back to what they had been doing before their odd interruption.  
  
-----Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to have the next one done ASAP. Please review or I will not continue. ~Alana--- 


	5. Cruel Intentions With Ashleigh, Jean, An...

----Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, but I own Sprite and I created Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh, even though I based the powers off of a mutant from an X-Men Novel. I don't own Cruel Intentions either. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, (Translation of a language), and Telepathic Speaking.-----  
  
~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh. ~**~  
  
Chapter Five: Cruel Intentions With Ashleigh, Jean, And Scott  
  
Ashleigh had finished her homework, and then walked to the rec room. She had found amongst her many things, her very worn copy of the movie 'Cruel Intentions'. It was one of her favorite movies, and right now it seemed to fit her mood. After all Scott had just ditched her for Ms. Perfect. Jean reminded Ashleigh so much of Kathryn it almost made her puke, so if Jean was Kathryn, then Ashleigh must be Annette, and they were fighting over their 'Sebastian'.  
  
After her trip to the kitchen, to get her a can of soda and some butter popcorn, she continued her way toward the rec room. She entered the room, happy that she had gotten their first, so she wouldn't have to fight anyone for the T.V. She turned the T.V. to channel three, pressed the power button on the VCR and pushed play. Then she plopped down onto one of the many recliners, placed her soda on the stand next to her seat, and shot some of the buttery corn into her mouth. The movie started and she watched it contently.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Kurt and Ada were currently examining the evidence. The two sat on Kurt's bed, Ada sat Indian style at the foot of the bed, while Kurt just hung from the ceiling. They had both said their thoughts and what they suspected was going on.  
  
Kurt agreed that Scott had a crush, but he doubted Scott would get over Jean, and even if Scott did get over Jean and liked Ashleigh; who knows when Scott would make a move. The guy was just to shy. Ada thought there was a good chance that Scott would get over Jean, and if Scott didn't get the guts up to admit his feelings for her friend she would just make him. It was that simple.  
  
"So was schlagen Sie uns vor?" (So what do you suggest we do?) Kurt asked.  
  
Ada sighed. "Passen Sie auf und sehen Sie, was geschieht." (Watch and see what happens.)  
  
Kurt removed himself from his current hanging position and sat on the bed next to Ada. "Und wenn nichts?" (And if nothing does?)  
  
Ada glared at her friend firmly. "Etwas wird. Ich bin von es sicher. Gekommen auf Kurt wissen Sie, daß Scott schließlich feststellt, daß Jean nicht seine Neigung zurückbringt. Plus habe ich dieses Gefühl, daß er sie sieht für, was sie truely ein schlechtes Weibchen ist." (Something will. I am sure of it. Come on Kurt you know that Scott is finally realizing that Jean does not return his affection. Plus I have this feeling that he is seeing her for what she truely is a evil bitch.)  
  
"Ich schätze, daß wir dann sehen." (I guess we will see then.) Kurt stated.  
  
"Wir werden. Es gibt keinen Zweifel in meinem Verstand." (We will. There is no doubt in my mind.) Ada said matter of factly. She knew that God wasn't that cruel, I mean the guy just couldn't stay up in that sky and not see that the two were just the cutest couple that could ever be. Yup, she was sure even God knew that it was a perfect match.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
On the TV screen Sarah Michelle Gellar explained how she felt about being her. Ashleigh said the line in unison with the actress with the same emotion as she said from her memory. "She's quite cute, you know. Young, supple breasts, a tight, firm ass and an uncharted pootie. Be her Captain Picard, Valmont. Boldly go where no man has gone before." She said it with urgency to the TV. It was almost as if she was trying to tell Scott what he should do. If she had the guts she would have said something very similar to that, but Ashleigh knew if she said something along those lines to Scott he might never talk to her again. And she would definitely rather be friends with him than not have any sort of relationship with him at all.  
  
She was too engulfed in the movie to see that two females had entered the room, and were now sitting on the couch nearest Ashleigh. The two just watched the movie along with Ashleigh. Both Ada and Rogue knew that this was their friend's favorite movie, which she would tend to watch when she was upset. So by know even they had memorized the lines.  
  
All three watched as Kathryn talked with the gullible Cecile. Rogue and Ada were had still gone unnoticed by Ashleigh. So they decided to get her attention. When Kathryn began to speak Rogue began to say the same line in unison with the T.V. Ada did the same except she did the lines for Cecile.  
  
"Mah advice is ta sleep with as many people as possible." Rogue said, she put emphasis on it by shooting her nose into the air to make her look snotty.  
  
"But that would make me a slut, wouldn't it?" Ada asked mimicking the girl on the screen.  
  
"Cecile, everybody does it; it's just that nobody talks bout it." Rogue stated.  
  
"So, it's like a secret society?" Ada questioned.  
  
"That's one way of lookin at it." Rogue replied.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Scott walked toward the rec room, as he got closer he heard voices. ^^Someone's watching T.V.^^ He thought. But as he got closer he heard three familiar voices. Now, Scott Summers wasn't a snoop, but the three voices happened to contain someone who had been on his mind like crazy. So he stayed at the wall next to the door and listened to the girls' talk.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh had finally noticed her friends' presences after their little acting charade. She had watched in amusement as her friends said the lines. It was quite humorous. She giggled a little and smiled at them. "Hey."  
  
"Hey yerself." Rogue smiled back.  
  
Ada just sat back onto the couch and looked at the two with a falsely stern face. "Hey is for horses." She told them matter of factly.  
  
The two just rolled their eyes at her remark. "Anyway," Rogue began. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ashleigh looked at her like she was crazy. "What do ya mean?"  
  
"Okay Ashleigh, I give ya points for the acting but we know you way to well for you to pull that act off." Ada stated.  
  
Ashleigh sighed. "Really guys I'm fine."  
  
"Then why are ya watchin 'Creul Intentions' fer the thousandth time?" Rogue glared at her friend.  
  
Ashleigh gave her a 'that's a dumb question' look. "Cause it's my favorite movie."  
  
"Well duh, but you usually ask one of us to watch it with you. When your upset you always watch it by yourself." Ada stated pointing her finger at Ashleigh for emphasis.  
  
Ashleigh put her hands up in surrender. "Fine ya'll won."  
  
"Ah knew it!" Rogue stated triumphantly.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Ada asked.  
  
"It's just that, well" their friend began. "Scott. I mean I know I know get over the guy already but I just can't."  
  
"There's an and Ah just know it." Rogue said.  
  
"And," she continued. "Every time I even get close to him, Ms. Perfect shows up. And he is so fucking in love with that bitch that he loses interest in boring Ashleigh Rogers so he can pursue something with the girl that doesn't even like him."  
  
Both Ada and Rogue felt sorry for their friend. Rejection was never a good thing. But Ada couldn't help but think that something good was about to happen. Ada stood up from her position on the couch and walked over to her friend. Rogue followed suit. "Group hug!" Ada cried. And with the command all three shared an embrace.  
  
When the hug ended Ada looked at her friend's chocolate eyes "If it makes you feel any better hun, I think things might change for the better."  
  
Both Ashleigh and Rogue arched an eyebrow at their friend's statement.  
  
"Lemme guess this is one of yer 'detective' assumptions." Rogue said sarcastically.  
  
Ada nodded.  
  
Ashleigh just smiled. "Care enlighten us?"  
  
Ada waved her hand, "Sorry hun, but a good spy never gets caught."  
  
The three just shared a laugh and then continued to watch the movie.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
If one was able to see through the red sunglasses that were ever present on his face they would see wide eyes filled with emotion. The conversation between Ashleigh, Ada, and Rogue was definitely not what he had expected. He never even thought Ashleigh liked him so much, true they always flirted. Okay so maybe he was dense. But after this revelation he had overheard. He began to think. Not only about Ashleigh's said feelings but his own as well. He had to admit, it was time to admit, that he did have feelings for the girl. ^^Well maybe you should do something about it.^^ A voice said to him. The voice was his strong side. The side that wasn't afraid or shy; it was the side which he only tended to listen to during battle.  
  
Scott reasoned out the facts. He liked Ashleigh and she liked him back. That was definitely a new mixture. Normally it was he liked the girl but they didn't like him back. That's how it had been with Jean. He remembered his recent conversations with the red head. Most of them had been about her. He had to admit that Jean was, well very into herself. The more he thought about Jean the more he realized that she would never like him, and what's more he didn't want her too. What did he want? That was the question he needed to figure out. So the pondering Scott Summers left his post and went to his bedroom to sort things out. And it was most definitely about time he did so.  
  
---Please review. I need reviews. PLEASE REVIEW! Did I ask for a review? ~Alana--- 


	6. Driving Off With Scott

-----Disclaimer: I no own Evo, but I own Sprite and Rewind who technically belongs to Ashleigh. Notes: ^^Thoughts^^, Telepathic Speaking, (Translation).----  
  
~**~ This story is dedicated to my lovely friend Ashleigh. ~**~  
  
Chapter Six: Driving Off With Scott  
  
Ada heard the bell ring, and opened her eyes. ^^Shit.^^ She thought. ^^I fell asleep again.^^ True it was seventh period, but she should be awake by then. Maybe it was because Geometry was so boring, and she had to be in a class with a bunch of sophomores because she had failed Geometry her sophomore year thus making her retake it her junior year. She now had to ask Ashleigh for help again. And Ada was pretty sure her friend was getting seriously annoyed with her little geometric naps.  
  
Ada got out of her seat after writing down the homework and receiving a disapproving look from her teacher. ^^Maybe I wouldn't have to sleep if you could teach a more interesting class.^^ Ada thought as she left the room and headed toward her locker. She turned her combination, it didn't open. She tried again, nothing. ^^Fuck!^^ she cursed mentally. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then tried again. No such luck. Ada had always been locker impaired but this was just way too impaired than her normal self.  
  
She hit the locker hard with her fist. She had to get to the parking lot if she wanted a ride home. "Open up you piece of crap!" Ada cried as she walked back from the evil locker then threw a side kick at it causing a very impressive dent in the front.  
  
"Umm, why are you beating up me locker?" Ada heard a male voice with an Irish accent at her side.  
  
Surprised, Ada turned abruptly and found herself face to face with one of the most gorgeous guys she had ever seen, besides her boyfriend of course. He had a lovely smile planted on his lightly tanned face. He had messy jet black hair and dark green eyes, similar to Rogue's. "Your locker?" Ada asked dumbly.  
  
He nodded "Twenty-nine right?"  
  
Ada looked at the number on the locker. Twenty-nine. ^^Oh my God.^^ Ada thought. "I'm so sorry I thought it was my locker. Number Thirty." Ada gestured to the locker beside his.  
  
He smiled another dazzling smile. "It happens."  
  
"Yeah." Ada said raising her eyebrows for effect.  
  
The guy began to open his locker. Ada did the same, all the while thinking that she hadn't seen him before. She shut her locker door, and was surprised that he was leaning against his own staring at her. She blushed.  
  
"I'm Colin." He said putting out a hand.  
  
Ada's blush deepened as she shook his hand. "Ada."  
  
"A beautiful name for a beautiful lass." He smiled.  
  
Ada was melting, because of his hotness and the adorable accent. She could not believe this hot guy was talking to her, especially complimenting on her beauty. ^^He must be new, or else he wouldn't be talking to me.^^ She thought. In fact not many people talked to her after realizing she was a mutant. She didn't really care though. She wasn't interested in what they thought, she was to busy with her own life. The only thing that bugged her was the constant fights that were started because of it.  
  
"You're new." She stated matter of factly.  
  
A sly smile crossed his face. "And what makes ya think that?"  
  
"You wouldn't be talking to me if you weren't." She replied.  
  
"Not talk to a pretty lass like you?" He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Well-." Ada was cut off by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Colin time to go." She heard and tried to make herself unseen.  
  
"Hold on, I'm talking." Colin shot back.  
  
The voice got closer as it said. "Oh, you found some hot girl to talk to I bet."  
  
"Correct." He replied.  
  
Ada blushed furiously, her eyes down cast. The owner of the voice came up beside Colin and suddenly smiled a wicked grin that Ada loved so much.  
  
"Pietro," Colin began. "This is Ada, Ada this is-."  
  
"We've already met." Pietro smirked and walked up to Ada picking her up in his arms giving her a quick kiss. When it ended Pietro turned to Colin "Sorry but you can't have this one. She's mine." He stated.  
  
Ada rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's comment. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to go and catch Sc-."  
  
"He already left." Pietro stated.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ada cried. "They left without me? Is Kurt around maybe he could telepor-" she stopped herself. "I mean drive me home."  
  
"I saw him 'drive' off with Amanda." Pietro replied; making air quotes when he said drive.  
  
"Crap." Ada sighed. She hesitated then asked. "Pie you think you could 'drive' me home?" She made air quotes as well.  
  
"Why do you two keep saying 'drive'?" Colin asked; making air quotes around the word drive like the two had been doing.  
  
"Remember that talk we had earlier?" Pietro asked Colin.  
  
He nodded. "She one of them?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Yup, I'm dating an X-Geek." He winked at Ada who gave him a displeasing glare.  
  
"Lemme guess, he's with the 'hood." Ada replied with an annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you that lass." Colin said with a wink.  
  
The wink from the sexy Irishman caused Ada to blush. She took a deep breath before asking. "So then how do ya'll know each other?" It was rather odd that Pietro wasn't beating the guy up for flirting with her. It tended to happen on occasion. Maybe Pietro had made a new friend.  
  
"We're cousins." Colin stated.  
  
Ada cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"We are." Pietro said with honesty.  
  
"But?" Ada began. "You're Polish," She pointed to Pietro, "and he's Irish." She then gestured to Colin. "That makes no sense."  
  
"He's the son of my mother's sister." Pietro stated.  
  
Ada just nodded. "Okay." She thought for a moment then replied. "That would explain the mutant jean."  
  
"Who said I was a mutant?" Colin asked.  
  
"Lucky guess." Ada smiled at him.  
  
He returned the gesture and Ada felt the blood rush to her cheeks again.  
  
"ADA!" A female voice called.  
  
Ada turned in the direction of the voice. She smiled when she saw the familiar face of her friend Rogue. Then it hit her, Rogue had had to stay after to make up an English quiz. Ada noticed that behind the southerner was the Cajun, who had become good friends with Ada.  
  
"Hey sug, what ya doin' here?" Rogue asked Ada when she met up with her.  
  
"I couldn't get my locker open." Ada stated with the roll of her eyes.  
  
"We really need ta help ya with that sugah." Rogue said with a little nod of the head. The southern belle noticed two faces near Ada. One was a familiar face, and the other was not. She gave Ada a confused look clearly saying that she didn't know the guy. But before Ada could reply Remy did that for her.  
  
"Bonjour Colin." Remy greeted putting out his hand to the man he had met earlier.  
  
Ada and Rogue shared a similar look. Ada decided she couldn't wait to speak with her friend about what was going on, so she concentrated on her German language and touched Rogue's cheek. Rogue gave a small yelp in surprise and quickly pulled away. But that had been enough contact for Rogue to get what Ada wanted. She waited before speaking in her other dialect until they got a few things straight, like a ride home.  
  
"I hate to break up the reunion Rem, but could Rogue and I get a ride back to the institute?" Ada said more as a command than a question.  
  
Remy just gave her a cocky smile, and nodded. "Remy has ta give dese two hommes a ride, as well so dere be aucun problème." (no problem.)  
  
When the five got to Remy's car, Rogue and Ada immediately pushed Pietro into the passenger seat so the two could sit together and maybe get to know more about Colin. The two girls sat on either side of the new boy. Pietro gave Remy a confused look who just shrugged his shoulders. "Remy dinks de femelles (females) found a new toy."  
  
Colin smiled at the girls and then introduced himself to Rogue. "I'm Colin."  
  
"Rogue." She replied with her usually humor.  
  
Ada took this as the time to use the reason for touching Rogue. "Denken Sie, was ich denke?" (Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?)  
  
Rogue nodded. "Wenn Sie denken, arbeitet er für Magneto dann ja." (If you're thinking he's working for Magneto then yeah.)  
  
Both Ada and Rogue saw the reaction on each of the guys' faces, including Colin's. That was most definitely a sign.  
  
"Hey Ada," Pietro began turning from the front to look at her. "You do know it's rude to talk about people when their right in front of you."  
  
Ada smirked. "Since when do you speak German?"  
  
Pietro just smirked. "I don't but I do know what Magneto means."  
  
Ada smiled at him. "Well if you did you would know that Magneto means homework in German." She lied, and he knew it.  
  
"Right." Pietro nodded sarcastically.  
  
"Ich erhielt eine Idee." (I got an idea.) A light bulb went on in Ada's head. They didn't have to ask questions to figure out if Colin was with Magneto. They could hack into the guys mind.  
  
"Was?" (What?) Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"What did I just say?" Pietro asked uselessly in the background. The girls weren't paying any attention to him.  
  
Ada smiled happily with her idea. "Warum nicht berühren Sie ihn und finden heraus, was wirklich los ist?" (Why don't you touch him and find out what's really going on?)  
  
Rogue couldn't help the sly smile that crossed her lips. Of course the two were not positive the guy was a mutant, but being that he was related to Pietro, and Remy knew him that gave off pretty good odds for that assumption.  
  
Remy, through the rear view mirror had seen the sly smile that crossed his girlfriend's face. And he knew that sometimes that was not a good thing. "Chere?" He asked.  
  
But it was too late. Before they knew it Rogue had her glove off her right hand and had placed it skin to skin with Colin's cheek. The boy let out a wail in both surprise and pain. Ada had a small smile planted on her face as she watched the scene before her. After about thirty seconds Rogue ended the contact.  
  
^^Mission accomplished.^^ Ada thought to herself.  
  
"Rogue!" Remy yelled with a hint of anger in his tone.  
  
Pietro looked to see if Colin was okay. The boy was fine he just looked a bit shocked. Pietro couldn't blame him, Rogue had quite the touch. "Wadda ya do that for?"  
  
Rogue replied, but was surprised to hear a deaf curdling scream escape her lips. All of them covered their ears for protection. When Rogue realized what was going on she quickly shut her mouth. Ada's eyes were wide as she looked at Colin. "Wow."  
  
He just gave a weak smile in return.  
  
Remy knew now why his girlfriend had done what she had; to learn Colin's power. He couldn't refrain the small smile that escaped his lips. She sure was something alright. "Now dat ya know de homme's power chere, could ya figure out how not ta use it?"  
  
Rogue nodded, and concentrated. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Some voice ya got there lad." She stated with an Irish accent.  
  
The realization of who the gothic girl was suddenly hit him. This was Rogue the untouchable, the one that could steal your life energy, memories and even powers. And Ada or Sprite as he had been informed was her alias could control gravity. Both were very powerful mutants he had been told, along with one other. But he had not met her yet.  
  
When the car reached the institute the girls left the car giving their boyfriends' a kiss good-bye and a 'nice meeting you' to Colin. They watched as Remy drove off, and when the car was out of sight Ada turned to the gate. She walked in front of a voice recognition box and said in a serious voice. "Alpha 5887." The metal doors opened allowing the two mutants entrance.  
  
As soon as they were on the grounds of the institute Ada hovered into the air picking Rogue up along with her and to the door of the mansion. Ada opened the door and the two hovered up to her bedroom. Both entered the room with smiles expecting Ashleigh to be sitting at her desk doing her homework like she normally did. But there was no one else in the room besides the two hovering next to the doorway.  
  
"That's weird." Ada said.  
  
"Maybe she went out." Rogue stated.  
  
"With who?" Ada asked, turning to look at her friend. She let her powers go and both landed on the floor gently.  
  
"Maybe Scott." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
Ada returned the smile with a "Maybe."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh sat in the passenger seat next to Scott. Both had not said a word since they left the school parking lot which had been at least three minutes ago; needless to say that it was very uncomfortable for the both of them in the awkward silence. After Scott had overheard Ashleigh's conversation with her two best friends it had caused him to think; a lot. And he had come to a very important conclusion. The conclusion consisted of three things. One; Jean would never change Two; he found that he had some major feelings for Ashleigh, and Three he was going to do something about his feelings.  
  
Surprisingly, Ashleigh was the first one to break the silence between them. "So." She began. It was just a one word but it was better than no words at all.  
  
Scott took a deep breathe. "I've wanted to talk to you about something?"  
  
Ashleigh's eyes sparkled for a brief moment, but the light went out as quickly as it came. She knew it wouldn't be what she thought it would. Why get her hopes up? "Alright."  
  
"Well," He began "I overheard your conversation with Rogue and Ada the other day."  
  
Ashleigh frowned; causing Scott to quickly stop her from thinking what he thought might be bad. "No it's nothing bad." He stated quickly.  
  
Ashleigh fought the smile forming on her lips. "Oh?" she asked.  
  
Unbeknownst to them they were parked in the garage by now, and were still sitting in Scott's red convertible. "I," He scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Yes?" Ashleigh urged him. ^^Keep going.^^ Her mind pleaded.  
  
He took a deep breathe and said as quickly as he could. "Would-you-like-to- go-out-sometime?"  
  
Ashleigh didn't miss a word of it. She smiled softly not wanting to look desperate. "Sure." She stated.  
  
Scott smiled. "Great."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded a smile still on her lips.  
  
"Yeah." He echoed.  
  
Both teens heard a soft 'yes' from behind them. They turned to see the source of the voice and glared at the three mutants who had been spying at them. Ada, who was now receiving annoyed looks from Rogue, Kurt, Scott, and Ashleigh, just smiled and waved.  
  
"Great goin' smart ass." Rogue muttered under her breath.  
  
"Jah." Kurt agreed nodding.  
  
"Sorry." Ada shrugged.  
  
There was a loud 'ahem' from Ashleigh who gave the three of them wide eyes. Scott just looked at them with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Ada what was that ya always say?" She thought for a second and continued. "A good spy never gets caught?"  
  
Ada laughed nervously. "Time to go." She stated and the three spies quickly bamfed out of the garage leaving Ashleigh and Scott alone in the garage.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ashleigh walked into her room, a smile planted firmly on her face. She was aware of the three eyes upon her, but she ignored them. She quietly walked to her desk and pulled out her English textbook and a piece of paper and began her homework.  
  
A smile crossed Ashleigh's face as she heard the quick taps of feet. She knew that the sound was coming from Ada, who normally tapped her foot when she was impatient. She turned to look at her three housemates. Rogue sat on Ada's bed with her legs up to her chest rocking back and forth waiting. Ada sat at her desk taping her foot impatiently on the ground. Lastly Kurt hung upside down from the ceiling fan, his arms folded across his chest waiting just like the other two. "What?" Ashleigh asked as if she had no clue what was going on.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Nothin sugah."  
  
"Jah." Kurt huffed.  
  
"Nothing is right." Ada replied, her foot beginning to tap louder.  
  
Ashleigh let out a sigh and smiled. "What do ya'll wanna know?"  
  
All three faces beamed.  
  
"Where ya going out too?" Ada asked.  
  
"Ah wanna know how Jean got home." Rogue stated.  
  
"I zink we all should double date." Kurt stated matter of factly.  
  
Ashleigh smiled, "We are going to the Olive Garden,-"  
  
"Ewwww." Ada said in disgust at the choice of restaurant.  
  
"Unlike ya Ada some of us like Italian food." Rogue told her friend.  
  
"I don't understand why." Ada replied.  
  
"Anyway," Ashleigh continued. "Scott told Jean to get another ride home mentally. Which was most likely for the best, because she might have gone all psycho on him if he hadn't. And of course Kurt that would be cool."  
  
"Hey you better be including me, and Rogue in the whole date thing ya know Elf." Ada said to Kurt.  
  
"Jah, of course." He smiled.  
  
They were all silent for a moment before Ada squeaked, and ran over to give Ashleigh a big bear hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Ada exclaimed as she hugged her friend. Soon Rogue and Kurt joined the hug with congratulations for their friend.  
  
Unfortunately the moment was broken by a familiar male voice in their heads. Please get suited up, we have a situation.  
  
Kurt groaned and teleported to his room to changed. Rogue and Ada shared a look before Rogue went to her room to do the same. Ashleigh and Ada quickly got their gear on and headed to the X-jet.  
  
---Please review. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy with school and everything. And yes I know Pietro doesn't have a cousin named Colin who has powers similar to Syrn. But, deal with it cuz it's my story and I can do almost anything I feel likew. :P Thanks. ~Alana--- 


End file.
